The Necklace of the Star of a Cross
by Hyuuga Mikashi
Summary: Stan promised Kyle that he would be at his birthday party. He never came. Kyle is upset and throws a necklace, giving by Stan, out the window. To his surprise, He gets the necklace back, and gets more then just a Birthday gift. StanKyle


The Star of a Cross

Summary: Stan promised Kyle that he would be at his birthday party. He never came. Kyle is upset and throws a necklace, giving by Stan, out the window. To his surprise, He gets the necklace back, and gets more then just a Birthday gift. StanKyle

Author's Notes: Stan is fifteen and Kyle is fourteen. It's supposed to be the night on Kyle's Birthday when he turns fifteen. Kyle's POV

………………………………………….

I waited and still he wasn't here. I didn't talk to anyone unless they said 'Happy Birthday' or 'Where are the Food and Drinks'. I became lonely and I couldn't take it. It felt like it was eating my insides. My stomach turned in worry and I felt like crying. Well I guess that stupid song''' is true.

Then, just as everyone started to leave, Clyde came up to me, "Dude, are you okay? You have been miserable all day. What's up with you?" My eyes started to tear up but I tried so hard not to cry.

"It's nothing. Well thanks for coming." Clyde frowned and then walked away. The only people that were left were me, Kenny, Butters, and Craig who were nice enough to help clean up. Kenny looked at me and started to walk towards me. I looked at the floor, trying not to see his face.

"It's Stan isn't it?" That name. That name struck my heart like a lighting bolt. I grabbed my chest and tears flew down my red cheeks. I couldn't hold it any longer. I had to cry. I had to, because he lied to me.

_Flashback to Three Days Ago_

"_Please come to my Birthday Party?" I asked sweetly._

"_I wouldn't miss for the world! Besides, why would I miss the most important person in my life's birthday!" I blushed. He always made me blush at times. Maybe because I liked him. No. That couldn't be it._

"_Ky? Can I ask you a question?" I turned to look at Stan who was smirking at me. I Blushed again, but redder than before._

"_Uh…suuure." I hesitated. A big lump grew in my throat._

"_I got you two presents and can I give you one of them now?" He pulled out a small box from his coat pocket. The box was black and it looked like those boxes that you get jewelry from. I was right. He put the box in my hands. I looked down at it._

"_Well aren't you going to open it?" _

"_I guess so." I slowly opened the box and found a necklace. The little design that dangles was half of the Star of David. I looked confused._

"_Here let me help you with it." Stan grabbed the necklace from the box and chained it around my neck._

"_See…" Stan showed the necklace he was currently wearing to me. It was half of a cross. He gently grabbed my necklace and connected it with his. It was a perfect fit._

"_Now we can be together forever," he said smiling at me, "I will see you at your party!" And then he ran off._

_End Flashback_

When we finished cleaning, everyone left. I sat alone in my room, still crying. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and clenched it inside my fist. I started mumbling to myself.

'_I hate you, Stanley Marsh. I hope you die.' _I kept repeating those same words, until I realized something. _'My Necklace'_ I opened my fist and looked at it. There in the middle was half of the Star of David. I closed my fist again and tugged as hard as I could at the necklace. I ripped it off my neck, leaving a red streak across the back of my neck, and looked at it. A tear fell on it. I wiped away the tear from my eye and looked towards my open window.

"I hate you, Stanley! I HATE YOU!" I threw the necklace out the window and soon it was sinking in the snow. I started crying and fell to the floor.

_Clank! _A noise came from inside my room. "Huh? What was that?" I picked my head up and saw the necklace was in front of me. I grabbed it and ran towards the window.

"Ky, look down!" There was only one person that called me 'Ky'. So I did what the voice told me and I looked down. There, I saw Stan waving at me with a big grin. He was the last person I wanted to see after all this crap.

"What the HELL do you want?" I screamed at him. He noticed I was mad at him, but he didn't do anything.

"What do you mean _'What the hell do I want'_? I want to see your damn cute face. That's what I want!" I grew red. My instincts told me to go down and see him, but I wanted to stay up here. Of, course, I followed my instincts.

I put on my coat, boots, and the same hat that I always wore, and went outside. I was instantly cold the minute I went outside. I saw Stan walking towards the front of the house. I put the necklace back around my neck and waited.

"Sorry I didn't come to the party," he said.

"That's it? You're such a freaking Asshole! I waited for you that whole time. It was the worst birthday ever! You made me cry."

"Is that why you threw the necklace I gave you out the window?"

"YES!" Stan grabbed my hand and we walked to the park. It was silent the whole time. Then I finally had the nerve to say…

"Why the hell did you drag me here?"

"Remember when I said I would come to your party?"

"Yes, and you lied to me."

"No, I didn't. This is our own PRIVATE birthday party." He grinned at me and I blushed so hard that I had to turn away and shake my head to make it go away.

"Not that kind of private, you sicko. I mean private as in it's no one else besides us." I started to calm down. The park was so empty. There was no one there, not counting me and Stan. We sat down on a nearby bench. I started shivering. It felt like minus five hundred degrees outside. Stan saw me and pulled me closer to him so I can warm up.

"You're shivering."

"No." I said sarcastically. He smiled at me and leaned closer to me.

"Hey! Where's my second birthday present!" I screamed when I realized he was supposed to give me two presents.

"I have it. Do you want it now?" He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger. My voice cracked. I turned so red that I blended in with the sunset.

"What is one thing you want in the whole, wide world?" he asked me. I really wanted **_him_** more than ever!

"Well, what do you want?" I asked back. He grinned.

"I want a small, scrawny, red-headed kid who just turned fifteen. That's what I want." He leaned closer to me. I felt his warm breathe reach close to me. I closed my eyes and leaned towards him. Our lips met and it felt like everything was gone except me and Stan.

I felt his breathe seep into my throat. His tongue attacked mine and it felt like they were wrestling each other. I smiled during our moment. He broke our lips apart and he breathed in air heavily.

"That was the greatest thing ever!" I said in between panting. He gave me a little kiss on the lips and looked at me.

"Happy Birthday, Ky. Did you get everything you wanted and what was your favorite gift?"

"Yes, I got everything I wanted and more, and my favorite gift was you." We grabbed our necklaces and connected them together.

"Like you said Stan." I told him, "Together Forever."

………………………………………………

Wow! I really didn't think I would get that done in mere 2 hours. Ah well it was short and cute. I liked writing it and I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. I likie Reviews…

''': That 'stupid song' was that song that goes "It's my party and I can Cry if I want to." Haha!


End file.
